Conventionally, in this kind of the vertical batch type plasma processing apparatus, a plurality of semiconductor wafers are stored in a processing chamber in a state of being stacked with a space provided from each other, and a plasma discharge electrode is provided so as to extend in a stacking direction of the plurality of semiconductor wafers. An electrode protective tube is provided for protecting the plasma discharge electrode. The electrode protective tube has a structure of being curved on a lower side, so that the plasma discharge electrode can be installed in the electrode protective tube from a side face of the processing chamber. The plasma discharge electrode has a net-like structure so as to be inserted into a curved electrode protective tube.